Lettre du front
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Ma tendre Ginny, Ici les combats font rage, déjà plus d'une année passée loin de toi." "la neige a la couleur du sang mes mains sont brûlées par le froid." Quand Harry écrit pour la dernière fois... Quand Ginny a du mal a le supporter...


Note de l'auteur: Salut... Et bien voila une chanson qui me touche et m'ébranle a chaque fois que je l'écoute... j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose et comme les états d'âme sont pas forcément au beau fixes, ça donne pas quelque chose de joyeux quoi... J'espère que ça vous plaîra tout de même, je change pour une fois de pairing et sort des Dray/Mione pour un Harry/Ginny assez dramatique ce qui ne me ressemble pas d'ordinaire mais j'y peux rien j'en avait envie...

Cette Song Fic est sur la chanson "Lettre du front" de Kenza Farah et Sefyu. Les paroles en italiques sont les couplets de Sefyu que j'ai volontairement modifiés et changés quand il le fallait, mais j'ai essayé de garder le plus possible de ce qu'il disait en faisant en sorte que ça colle avec le reste. Et les paroles en Gras sont les paroles de Kenza dans son intégralité je n'y ai pas touché.

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **KittySee** qui est une auteur exceptionnelle a qui je dédie ce texte car c'est en grande partie grâce à elle qu'est née cette Song Fic, sa propre fiction m'a inspirée puisque j'ai écouté cette chanson durant toute ma lecture... Alors voila, merci a toi au passage vous devriez aller lire sa fic, elle est fabuleuse! je n'ai lue que celle la jusque maintenant venant d'elle, mais je vais me mettre au reste croyez moi. _P**our lui nous nous aimerons**_ et sa suite qui n'est pas encore finie et dont j'attends impatiement la suite_ **La lumière de l'ombre**_ c'est juste... magnifique. Vous les trouverez dans mes favoris sur mon profil.

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent évidemment a JK Rowling que je salue :-)

Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Lettre du front.**

Dans le salon commun du 12 Square Grimmaurt, Hermione, assise sur les genoux de Drago, élabore des plans de défenses avec Ron, ainsi que Blaise, Pansy mais aussi Neville et Luna. Ginny est là elle aussi, mais elle reste absente comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle n'entendait pas… elle est constamment fourrée dans ses cours qu'elle n'avait plus suivit a l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard étant devenu trop instable – qui l'aurait cru ? – Hermione la regarde parfois et se revoit elle-même, alors que Drago rentrait chez lui pour ses devoirs de mangemort alors qu'il était en fait agent double, mais c'était avant, _oui_ _avant_.

Car décrétant que c'était son combat et non celui des autres, Harry avait alors prit la plus pire décision de sa vie, pour leur salut a _tous_ et Drago bien qu'a protester a force de grand cris et de disputes même, c'était résigné et l'avait remercié… et le survivant était partit, seul affronter son destin. Le monde magique connaissait la plus grande guerre qui n'ai jamais existée et il était tout simplement parti, _seul._ Ginny se sentait seule, abandonnée. Elle ne riait plus, ne dormait et ne mangeait que très peu. Elle n'avait plus goût a rien et se raccrochait à un infime espoir, celui de le revoir franchir la porte, qu'il lui sourie et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer et lui dire _on a gagné on est libre !_ Comme lors de leur premier baiser, où c'était elle qui avait hurlé qu'ils avaient gagnés, son regard brillant d'une flamme flamboyante. Flamme qui aujourd'hui était éteinte… Elle n'avait jamais pu entamer sa sixième année, comme les autres présents n'avaient pus terminer leur septième, le collège avait fermé avant. Ginny avait alors passé la plus merveilleuse année de sa vie avec lui malgré le sang, les batailles et les larmes. Il était resté jusqu'au noël de l'année d'après, autrement dit l'année qui aurait dû être sa septième année, à elle. Un an exactement, jour pour jour. Ginny releva alors brusquement la tête de son livre surprenant tout le monde. _Un an_ qu'il était parti et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus que par l'intermédiaire de mots couchés sur le papier, elle venait de réaliser… Mais pourtant, ces lettres étaient bien plus précieuses à ses yeux que sa propre vie. Les autres ne purent se poser plus de questions, que leurs regards se tournèrent tous sur la fenêtre où quelque chose avait attiré leur attention.

« Hedwige !! » cria Hermione presque de manière hystérique. Ginny s'avança et ouvrit la fenêtre. Avec des gestes frénétiques et les mains tremblantes horriblement, elle détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette qui paraissait exténuée et l'ouvrit sans aucun ménagement. Elle déplia le parchemin le cœur battant atrocement vite dans sa poitrine et s'arma de courage en inspirant un grand coup redoutant sans en savoir la raison, la lecture de cette lettre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tout les autres présents dans la pièce n'osèrent l'interrompre, retenant eux aussi leurs souffles.

_Ma tendre Ginny,_

_Ici les combats font rage, déjà plus d'une année passée loin de toi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, ou j'ai relu tes lettres pour y trouver ton soutien, c'est dans ton sourire que je puise la force de me battre, jamais un hiver ne m'a paru aussi froid, un jour je reviendrais, inch'allah… _

**Je lit ta lettre, et des larmes coulent de mes yeux… des perles salées roulent sur mes joues…**_**  
**_  
Ginny se mit alors à pleurer doucement, mais sans aucune retenue. Une émotion mordante et dévastatrice lui prenait le cœur et emprisonnait toute sa raison. Elle sentait ses espoirs la quitter peu à peu.

**Le papier se froisse sous mes doigts, déjà plus d'un an loin de toi, à chacune des lettres du front, je tremble, j'ai peur, j'ai froid…**

Ses mains se crispent sur le parchemin, comme si elles voulaient le déchirer en mille morceaux, lui faire mal comme les mots qu'il lui envoyait lui faisaient mal à elle. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour, une seule nuit sans qu'elle ne pense à lui et ne pleurs en silence dans le noir…

**Je te revois fier en uniforme… sur le quai de la gare paré à partir…**

« Ne pleurs pas… » Murmurait-il en essuyant ses larmes de son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrochait désespérément comme si elle s'accrochait a la vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

**Tu m'as promis de revenir…**

« Je reviendrais… »

« Pas de promesses inutiles Harry… s'il te plaît. » avait-elle supplié toujours enlacée à lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se détacher de l'autre.

« C'est mon destin » avait-il répliqué. Ravalant ses larmes cette fois elle l'embrassa d'une façon digne d'une adolescente lors de son premier rendez vous. Baiser rempli d'émotion, d'amour et d'hésitation.

« Je sais… » Avait-elle murmuré.

**J'ai promis de te soutenir… tu puise la force de te battre dans mes yeux et mon sourire.  
**

« Penses à moi… » Couina-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots.

« Tout les jours que dieux fait » avait-il répondu tendrement, alors que seuls les bouts de leurs doigts se touchaient encore.

« Je t'attendrais »

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour du bon cette fois.

Ginny reprit sa lecture :

_Tu sais avant que la guerre n'éclate au grand jour, je savais déjà comment ça allait se dérouler j'ai formé l'AD avec Hermione, c'est pour que vous continuiez a enseigner même au plus jeune que les valeurs, il faut les défendre, que l'amour vaut toutes les batailles et que si jamais je n'étais pas à la hauteur, vous seriez là pour relever la barre. Tu le sais Ginny, il doit mourir, seul ou avec moi mais certainement pas rester et moi sombrer. Si je dois mourir je l'entraînerais avec moi. Des pleurs j'ai voulu t'épargner, j'voulais juste tourner la page avant d'en ouvrir une autre avec toi… j'écris sur le carnet le déroulement de chaque jour, pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'ressent durant mes journées. Je n'ai pas encore réussi a le vaincre, mais t'inquiète, tu m'connais, je suis borné. Y a un an que j'suis partit pff le temps il passe vite, beaucoup trop vite… j'aurais voulu profiter de toi encore et encore… tu vas devoir être forte ma chérie, très forte… j'écris cette lettre entre l'assaut d'une descente de mangemorts et je n'aurais peut être pas la force de la finir mon amour je veux te dire que… _

Ginny redoubla de pleurs et porta sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de désespoir. Devant ses amis et son frère qui ne savaient quoi faire. Hermione avait probablement déjà comprit, quant aux autres, ils ne savaient quoi penser ni quoi faire… Ron serra les poings il détestait voir sa petite sœur malheureuse et pourtant il devrait être fort pour elle et la soutenir du mieux qu'il pourrait…_  
_  
**Tu me décris ta vie la bas au fond des tranchées, tu parle d'une odeur qui flotte, celle de la mort…**

Ginny essuya rageusement ses larmes. Evidemment il ne voyait que ça ! Mort, désolation, violence, combats… tout ça rythmait son quotidien. Même si il ne disait rien, elle le voyait dans ses lettres qu'il lui envoyait, qui respiraient le mal être et en même temps le courage, elle lisait entre les lignes.

**Et tu t'étais fais des amis, ils ont disparus aujourd'hui, tu évite de m'en parler, tu ne veut pas que je me fasse du soucis…**

Et pourtant elle savait, car elle lisait le journal comme tout le monde. Elle savait pour Dean, Seamus, Lee Jordan, et tant d'autres amis qu'elle aussi avait perdu. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé dans ses lettres, mais elle le savait. En retour, elle ne lui en parlait pas non plus, mais la rage et la colère étreignait son cœur.

**Tu rêve la nuit de mon visage d'autres paysages, dans ton cœur tout est détruit reste mon image…**

Elle se leva, vacillant quelque peut sous les regards inquiets de son frère et ses amis. Son cœur semblait enserré dans un étau, elle ne pouvait plus respirer et avait besoin d'air… elle devait sortir, ce qu'elle fit en courant dans le corridor du Square, se fichant éperdument du portrait qui hurlait, se fichant éperdument d'être reconnue dans la rue. Elle sortit comme une furie au dehors, elle n'avait pas de veste il faisait froid, elle s'en fichait…

**Nous somme en plein mois de décembre un second hiver loin de toi, la neige a la couleur du sang mes mains sont brûlées par le froid. **

Debout au milieu du trottoir, elle pose a nouveau ses yeux sur les lignes, les dernières de la lettre. Elle ne savait quelle force la poussait encore a lire, mais elle le fit. Ses mains tremblaient toujours autant et le froid mordant de ce mois de décembre, rendit ses mains bleuies en un rien de temps, mais elle s'en moqua.

_Oh, j't'écris c't'énième lettre pour qu'tu comprenne que c'est la dernière, car derrière moi, les sors fusent je les r'poussent en arrière, la guerre n'a pas de barrière, je l'ai appris hier, quand un sort s'est logé à l'arrière de ma tête. J'suis par terre, j'vais partir, j't'embrasse  
toi, et je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, c'est ce que je voulais te dire… embrasse mes supporters morts, avec la manière et le cœur d'un bulldozer, j'ai compris qu'au casting de la mort y'a pas que la misère, qui postule j'emmène ton visage a titre posthume. _

_Ne pleurs pas mon amour… on se reverra je t'attendrais…_

_Je t'aime_

_Harry.  
_

**Loin des tes yeux les miens ne voient plus rien, mon cœur ne bat plus  
sans le rythme du tien, reviens moi, je t'en pris les souvenirs  
m'assaillent, pourquoi donner ta vie sur un champ de bataille ? **

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Non, c'était faux il était probablement blessé mais pas mort. Il fallait aller le chercher, par n'importe quel moyen. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette rage au cœur ? Pourquoi en voulait-elle a la terre entière ? Ses mains et son corps entier tremblaient plus que jamais alors que la neige se mettait doucement à tomber. Elle vit s'avancer vers elle une silhouette. _Remus._

**Loin des tes yeux les miens ne voient plus rien, mon cœur ne bat plus  
sans le rythme du tien, reviens moi je t'en pris les souvenirs  
m'assaillent…**

« Ginny… » Murmura le lycanthrope d'une voix blanche. Aussi blanche que son visage. Une foule d'images se bousculèrent dans la tête de la rouquine. Elle ne voulait pas, non elle n'y croirait pas. Remus avait en journal en main elle le lui arracha et c'est le cœur déchiré qu'elle lu le titre :

_VOLDEMORT EST MORT !! GLOIRE A NOTRE SAUVEUR HARRY POTTER, NOUS NE T'OUBLIERONS JAMAIS REPOSE EN PAIX…_

Et un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de la rouquine qui fit monter les larmes dans les yeux de Lupin. Les autres accoururent à l'entrée et se figèrent. En un regard ils comprirent. Pansy se cacha dans les bras de Blaise, Hermione ne retenait plus ses larmes et se laissa faire lorsque Drago se mit a la bercer et Ron s'avança tel un automate vers sa petite sœur.

**Tu as donné ta vie sur un champ de bataille…  
**

Elle était tombée a genoux dans la neige et était secouée de soubresaut, criant, hurlant frappant contre la neige. Et lorsque Ron la prit dans ses bras, elle s'égosilla en s'accrochant à lui jusqu'à lui en faire mal aux côtes :

« POURQUOI LUI ?! » sa voix se répercuta comme un écho… personne n'était a même de répondre à ça. Et alors que Ginny se calmait peu a peu dans les bras de son frère, il lui sembla entendre la voix douce et tendre de Harry lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

_Un jour, je reviendrais, Inch'allah__..._

* * *

Review? or not review?

A bientôt sur mes autres fictions en cours...

Gros bisoux

Jess


End file.
